Sorry Chouji's Booked
by Under-Empty-Smiles
Summary: Ah, so he finally found someone that dreams to be close to him. Finally, someone who sees past his 'big-boned-ness'. I guess this butterfly is going home, ne? I guess they are a couple. I guess...he is booked. ChoujiOC. No Owny Naru-chibi-san.


Chouji One-shot  
Dedicated/requested: Soulwitch

Name: Mori Takashi  
Age: 14  
Personality: clever, quiet, a bit of a tomboy, likes to daydream, can be a shy person sometimes.  
About me: I live with my grandfather in the hidden leaf village, and works in our family's bookshop, which I will, someday inherit. I know more about the village than the Hokage herself, which comes in handy for when I feel like being adventures and sneaking in and out of the village.  
With: Chouji /

I was waiting for Chouji and his crew. They always came by here were they on a mission. Well, I guess you are wondering why I am asking if they are on a mission. Truth be told, I am not a ninja. I am friends with them, yes. They have plenty of stories to keep you entertained for days! Yeah, anyways, I am not a ninja. I am a bookseller? No that is not right. I work at my grandfather's shop. He sells the books, not me. Well, here they are. Grandfather! They are here. Am I allowed to leave now? I was practically pleading, last time he did not allow me. I was kind of grounded. Fine, sweetie. Just don't get in trouble and come back before midnight! I love my family for that. Arigatou papa! Sayonara! I rushed out there, finally breathing in air that did not smell like old pages of books. Do not get me wrong, it smells good, just that I do like fresh air too. Mori-Chan! Sorry we are late! Shikamaru-San would not get his lazy ass up in time for training, and Chouji-San would not stop eating! We had to practice extra hard. Why? The Chunnin Exams are coming! Isn't that great? I did not expect the whole day and night story but okay. The Chunnin exams? It is quite alright. I got to finish my series that I was reading. Maximum Ride (me: I totally recommend it! Awesome series by James Patterson!) The Chunnin Exams are those taken twice a year for the gennin to go higher in rank is it not? Are they not one of the toughest tests there are? They say it is going to be harder this year than most others. Not to put you down or anything! The look of ruining the moment just made me feel like I had done something wrong. I was just passing on gossip. Do not worry, it is all rumors anyway! So, what mischief shall we cause today? I had a glint in my eyes that made it seem like it was out of the village. Well, we were hoping that we could show you the rest of the rookies. Maybe we could take them all. She was begging, I could tell. Nodding was probably the worst idea ever. She dragged me to where they were. She knew I was going to say yes. I am too predictable. What was it that you wanted to show us Ino-pig? I have to go train soon! A pink-haired girl said. Here she is, Sakura-baka! She is my best friend. Don't go into to much detail about things dealing with ninja work, why? She isn't a ninja. They seemed shocked when they saw me. Was I that bad looking? Did I do something wrong? Should I have been a ninja? I do not know. Go on Mori-Chan! Tell them about yourself! Chouji was trying to encourage me. Will he ever know how much I care for him? Blushing badly, as only I know how, I tried to talk. Umm well my name is Mori Takashi. I umm work in the bookstore. I am umm friends with these threepoints to Ino, Shika, Chou Trio. I know umm more about this village than the Hokage, so I know how to umm go in and out without being caught? It seemed to perk their attention. I guess I do know things they will like. As soon as they started talking about them selves, I went to lala-land.

Daydream:  
I was in bed, about to turn off the lights when my grandfather yells Company! I rush downstairs knowing that he cannot do everything by himself as he used to. When I get down, I see Chouji. What is he doing here so late? Do you mind if I stay sir? My home is under renovation. I am friends with your granddaughter if it helps any. I was silently praying my grandfather would say no. Why? I love him I would die for him, but I was terrified of what would happen. Staying by the stairs with my red hair in a ponytail just made, I stayed silent. Well, I would not turn down such a gentleman. Stay here as long as you need. Mori! Come down! I walked the rest of it down, mentally beating my elder for doing that. Yes Papa? What is- Chouji? What are you doing here? I tried to act surprised. My house is getting renovated. I need a place to stay. Pretty simple. After getting him accommodated right across from me, I go back to my room to sleep, only to find that I cannot. I slowly walk to Chouji's room only to find him tucking himself into bed. Oh, sorry. Just that ya know. I couldn't sleep. He motions to a side of the bed. I sit there and he turns to me and says it is okay. He was hoping this would happen. I must have heard in wrong. But it felt good to know that. Even if it was fake. He came closer to me while I was spacing out. I was shocked. However, I could not move. He was holding onto my writs. Then he kissed me! Kissed me! Wow, I kissed back and then, I was smacked in the back of the head by.  
Shikamaru!

Stop daydreaming Mori-Chan. Sheesh, you are too troublesome. Shikamaru got me out of my daydream before it got graphic. Thank god! I do not want to be the cause of my scarred mind. Well whatever. Your daydream took like almost all the time we got. Two teams left. All we got left is Hinata, Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru. Thanks to the description he gave, I knew who was who. Let me tell you, that night was wild! I didn't know a girl could be so, like that! Wow, you are the first tomboy I have met in years! Kiba was high-fiving me for a job well done.

FF TO THE CHUNNIN EXAMS ATTACK!  
I had to protect these books. I was piling them all in the basement. I had to; many of them were now worth millions. While getting another batch to bring downstairs, we were attacked. I am glad that I told Papa to go with the others when evacuating. Where are the others? You are the only one we have found after searching the most populated areas! One of the Sand ninjas asked. I being scared shitless was not able to speak. I was somewhere deep down inside glad to hear that they escaped without difficulties. ANSWER ME YOU B! He asked again. I was not as scared, though I was angry with him for calling me such obscenities. They left somewhere, if I went with them I would know. Unfortunately, I did not go. I stayed here to protect the only thing that matters to me. My bookstore. I was shocked too, it came out to calm. I was shaking inside and out but my voice was not affected. GODD! He looked as if he was going to slap me, so I was ready for that. I was not ready for the punch he sent me to my gut. I was blown back to the bookshelf. He picked me up by the collar and asked again. This time, I spit blood at his face. I was stabbed for standing up against him. I was actually asked for the I do not know how many times in a row. Again, I said nothing. This time, I was not just thrown around. This time I was beat up to much that I fell down unconscious. As far as I know, I was dead. I was not used to such behavior. No, wonder why I did not become a ninja.

FF TO WHEN BROUGHT TO THE HOSPITAL!  
IN THE ICU (intensive care unit)  
I was awake, I felt awake, I heard a heart monitor. Was it mine? I do not know, I was in too much pain to open my eyes and look. I heard yelling, it sounded like Kiba and Hinata and Shino. No, there was more. It sounded like nine people. The rookie nine were here. Why were they here? Was I hurt? I still could not answer the question. Too much pain too much strength needed to do those things. Too much needed to answer the questions. I heard obscenities being thrown around until I heard my door open. We don't know if she will live. She is in stable condition, but the few wounds left seem to be giving her a hard time recuperating. I hope you understand. What I suppose- doctor left the room. I knew people were there. I could hear gasps and the breathing. Mori-Chan what happened? How could they do something like this to such an innocent girl like you? I tried to open my mouth to answer but to no avail. They kept talking. The only one I did not hear was the one I wanted to hear the most. Chouji was he hurt too. Sand Nin answer shit beat out I could not speak more than a few words! I was in so much pain, that it hurt to say that. I finally open my eyes. I could see everyone hear. Chouji was indeed not hurt. The called in the doctor, who to me looked surprised to see I was awake. He gave me something in my IV bag. I do not know what it is but it stopped the pain, long enough for me to have a decent conversation. However, through all that, Chouji would not even look at me. Maybe being as soft as he was, it hurt him to see me like this. I wonder if that was the reason. So tell us what happened? Sasuke spoke. Did he do that often, no? These Sand ninjas came in to-I went into full detail that I was strong and how I took care of it. So here I am in a hospital bed, wanting to get out. At least most of the books are safe. They were shocked. YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE STUPID BOOKS! ARE THE BOOKS MORE IMPORTANT TO YOU THAN YOUR LIFE?! Naruto yelled at me. I took into consideration what he had said. Besides one other thing/person, the books are my life. I have been taught since little how to handle them. How to make a deal. How to love them. They are my life. It surprised them more. Then what or who is this other thing or person? Shikamaru asked. I again blushed, as only I know how, and responded. Umm well this guy I know I am pretty sure you know hi mumm yeah. The girls, mostly Sakura and Ino were interested. I just pretended to be tired. They all left, minus Chouji. I was beginning to wonder if he died in that position. Yes, I have a bit of negativity. You know, besides my family. There is one other person that makes my life complete. Just like your books and that other thing/person. He was talking to me! Yes, he is not dead! Oh, really? Do tell. He came closer to me. Right there, I spaced out remembering my last daydream. Or, the one that I have been repeating for the last two months. He grabbed my wrists, which is why I was back in reality. He came close. I could tell he was blushing, let me tell you so was I. I was nervous. This would be my first kiss, if it were one. I was scared again shitless. In a whisper, he told me in my ear. You after that, his lips touched mine for a blissful moment. Aw, you took what I was going to say. I joked and kissed him again. Making sure, it lasted longer. Well, let me tell you one more thing. I am still happy to be dating him after a year. Through all hell and back. One more thing, I am his fiancé.


End file.
